The Lost Warlord
by gafuk77
Summary: A World of war and No Peace has arrived
1. Chapter 1

Horde Prologue

Sorud

A Huge Wave Crashed into the Small Brown Sail Boat as the Rain Poured Onto The Deck."Sorud Amani Trolls are Attacking The Fishing Camp on Land"A Huge Brown Orc Said Throwing his Fishing Pole Down."The Camp Will Be Wiped out In a Matter of Hours!".Sorud Gathered his Worm Bait and Stood up Wiping Rain Off his Forehead."Damn Why Now?"Sorud Asked Grabbing a Wooden Pole as The Ship Was Smashed by Waves."The Storm is Being Controlled By Them,There Sacrificing Our Men to The Elemental Gods."The Orc Replied Sliding To The Left."Watch out!"Another orc Yelled as a Wave Crashed Into The Ship Throwing it on its Side."Thurgok,Damn it"Sorud Yelled as He Felt The Cold Ice Water Cover his Watched as Two Fishers Fell of The Top of The Ship and Into The Water. Sorud Swam to To The Shore as The Orc Fishermen Were Being Shot At With Arrows. Sorud Collapsed on The Shore as Two Green Trolls Ran Towards Let Go of his His Small Copper Pouch as he Closed his Eyes.


	2. Worgens Chapter One

Worgen`s

Tobias Green

The Sky Roared with Thunder as The Cannons Did.A Tall Skinny Man Wearing a Black Coat Stood in The Rainy Streets as The Guards Rushed Forward to Detain Watched as Two Guards Each Wearing Green Tabards with a Lion on Them Charged Waited his Hand Gripping his Cutlass as The guards Ran For Turned and Pulled it Out as Lighting Cracked From Above."Tobias Stop Right There."One Guard Said Pointing a Small Iron Paddle at Laughed as The Guards Stood Staring at the ShortSword he Pulled out of his Coat Swung his Cutlass in the Swung Again At The Guards Cutting The First Ones Tabard Off."You Guards Still Calling Us Peons?"Tobias Asked Staring at the Guards."You are a Peon Tobias"The Guard said."25 Silver For Taxes?"Tobias Said Grabbing a Coin Pouch."Oh Sorry i Only Have 2 Silver!".Tobias Swung his Cutlass Chopping the First Guards Head Second Guard Fell Dead as Cannons Fired From The Entrance of The City."ughh...Not The Bone Heads"The Second Guard Choked as he Fell Limp Dead on The Red Cobblestone.


	3. Human Chapter One

**Human**

**Brian**

**Brian Hoped on The Soaking Wet Horse as The Two Guards Grabbed The Letter He Gave Them."Brian...Be careful of The Shores The Naga are Attacking"One of The Guards in a Blue Tabard with a Green Sword on it Nodded his Head in Agreement Before Riding his Horse Towards a Small Hill That lead Back to Gilneas He Fell of his Horse and Onto his Side as a Explosion Crashed Behind He Felt Warm Light Red Blood Flow out of his Side."For Gilneas!"A Voice Shouted as Brian was Lifted onto a Horse and Rode to a Small Army Camp."Naga Ships Watch ou..."Another Voice Shouted Before a Huge Cannon Fired at them missing Looked at the Man on The Same Horse,A Huge Towering Knight in Plate Armor."Naga Serpents!"He Shouted as Two Inhuman Like Figures Dropped From The Sky with Maces Painted A Light Brass He Felt a Quick Pace of Heat Fly By Watched as The Knight Flew Of The Horse and Onto the Ground with a Single Blow From a Naga Watched as The Army Encampment Fell Shuddered in Fear as Two Naga With Swords Swam To The Leaned Forward But was Met with a Hard Brass Mace to the Felt Blood Drip from his Watched as The Knight Was Still Very Felt another Mace Slam into his Back as He Blacked out For a Mere Second."For Gilneas"A Knight Yelled as he Drove The Naga Back."Justin,Brian"."Get Up We Have to Go"."The Naga Are Planning a Attack on The Main City,We Need Every Man to Fight Against the Naga to Be able to Drive Them Back to Their Little Underwater islands"The Knight Said Grabbing Justin and Lifting him on a Horse."I`ll Be Back Brian,Stay Hidden".**


	4. Horde Chapter two

Orcs

Sorud

Eight Days Before Troll Attack

A orc in black leather armor walked up the stone steps into the hall of man Wiped his Hand on his Armor and Left a Little Mark of Blood on it."Sorud Come here"Another Orc in blue Cloth said Pointing At Sorud."Yes Magistrate?"Sorud Asked Walking Towards the Old Yellow Orc."There`s Been Reports From Razor Hill That Many Amani Trolls Came to Durotar"."They Attacked Razor Hill Four Times Now"."But Why Attack Now?"Sorud asked as a Goblin Set Down two Bottles of Elven Tea."We Happen to Be Weakened By a Dwarf Attack."The Orc Said Sipping his Tea."Huh? I wonder if The Fishing Expedition That I`m Leading is Going to Survive?"Sorud Asked Once again as He Chugged down half the Bottle of Tea."It Might But There is a Slight Food Shortage,Razor Hill`s Food Supply was Sabatoged by Grimlock a Traitor to the Horde."The Magistrate Answered Half Smiling."Why are The Men Helping Razor Hill?"Sorud Said."That is For Me Only to Worry Go on and Fish with You`re men"The Magistrate Said Walking Out The Door. Sorud Threw his Tea on the Ground as He Walked out of the Dark Grey Skin Was Covered in The Pouring Black Mohawk Swayed to the Left as The Wind Screeched High Jogged Towards a Lone Orc Grunt with a Small Hair Clutter That was Orcs Skin was a White Vanilla Ice Cream Cone Type of Skin Walked Next to The Grunt in The Rain and Then They Talked.


	5. Horde Chapter Three

Horde Chapter Three

Orc/Beastmaster Jurgul

A Small Man in a Leather Jacket Climbed up the Muddy Hill of Durotar orc was a Beastmaster Hunting for any Type of Watched as Two Amani Trolls Feasted Upon a Cooked Beastmaster Pulled his Long Wooden Bow Out as Two Boars Fought Each Other for a Dead Orcs Name was Jurgul a Brave Warrior From the First and Third Did not Fight in the Second War as He Felt That he had Done his Duty to the First Horde. Jurgul Wore Mere Leather Scraps as Clothing and His Hair was in a Huge Cluster and Dyed Black to Fit in At New Amani Trolls Were Taking all the Food From Durotar and Vol'jin was Not Helping the Problem. Jurgul Watched as Two More Trolls Each Held Iron Swords with No Experience and Expertise in Hunting. Jurgul Fired his Long Bow at the First Boar and Ran to Claim its Skin and Pulled his Small Skinning Knife out as he Reached the Black Boars Started to Slice Thin Layers of Skin Started to Stuff the Skin and Leather into his Leather Started to Cut the Meat out of the Boar and Soon Stuffed it into His Second Snarled as The Smell of Sweating Troll Closed Ran Back to His Small Hunting Camp as The Two Trolls Reached the Dead and Looted Boar. Jurgul Laughed at His Boar Pet Hish a Small But Deadly Boar."Hish Sometimes I Feel Like These Trolls Are Nothing But a Nuisance"He Spoke Petting the Boars Boar Hissed as He Rose From the Dirt Floor with his Tusk Sharp as a Newly Crafted Sword. Jurgul Heard Six Troll Voices From outside his Camp Then Heard Two Boars Screech and The Troll Voices Go Away."They Take The Food for the Kor'Kron or Vol'jin`s Own Food"Jurgul Said Gripping his Newly Cut Leather Scraps."I Remember a Time When We Orcs Ruled the Horde,Not Treated Like Animals".Jurgul Started to Form a Small Leather Heard Thunder in The Background as he Started a Fire to Cook his Boar Took a Small Left Over piece of Spider Leg and Chewed on Threw the Half Chewed Leg Down on the ground as he Started to Form a Another Piece of Leather to Fit his Missing Piece`s on his Touched his Camp Roof as The Rain Outside Pounded The Camp. Jurgul Sliced a Piece of Cooked Boar Meat off and Started to Chew it as he Did He Heard a Small Moan Then At least Four Gunshots. Jurgul Pulled his Piece of Fresh Leather on his Jacket and Stuck it in a Small Coat Pouch to Be Put together Pulled his New Hat on and Walked into the Pouring Gripped his Longbow its Wooden Handle Cracked from a Battle with a Gronn on Draenor Before the First War."The Warsong,Sadly They Are Not My Clan Anymore"Jurgul said Touching a Small Bracelet on his Left Hand Full of Other orc Walked Around The Camp and Saw a Injured Orc With a Arrow Stuck in his Leg."Jurgul,The Warchief Wishes to Talk Report to Him at The Valley of Strength"The Orc Choked as he Bled out on the Ground."Okay Young Warrior"Jurgul Said Walking Back into his Tent and Laid Pulled a Medium Sized Leather Blanket Over his Body as He Closed his Eyes.


	6. Horde Chapter Four

Horde Chapter Four

Jurgul

Jurgul Walked Through the Orc Barracks Towards The Warchief`s Wiped a Piece of Mail That the Orc Guards Put on him to Show him as a Walked by Four Guards Standing in a Corner Talking About the Amani Rebels."Jurgul!"A Booming Voice Said as He Walked into the Throne Room."I Am Vol'Jin,Son Of Sen'jin So I See Dat You are a Brave Warrior Dat Right?"The Troll asked Standing up."Yes I am a Warrior Vol'Jin But not a True Horde one"Jurgul Smiled."Ah I see Jurgul Dat You Will Help Us Defeat the Rebel Amani Trolls?"The Troll Asked Scratching his Left armpit."Yes Warchief I Will Join In this Battle"Jurgul Complied as He Stared at the Tauren Grunts Training on Troll Training Dummys."Good Mon"The Troll Said."You May Leave But Find Me at 6:00Pm here"."Yes Warchief"Jurgul Said Walking Through the Barracks and out the Doors of Ogrimmar. He Walked Towards his Tent and Heard Many Amani Voices Shouting at Troll Grunts. Jurgul Turned his Attention Back to his Tent as a Orc In Black Robes Walked into the Ran Towards his Tent Unarmed as He Left his Weapon in the Tent."Jurgul! You will Die"The Orc Said Walking out of the Tent Holding a Huge Orb of Dark Magic."Feast Upon The Blood Of Demons Once Again and Join me"The Now Warlock Orc Said as He Threw Jurgul to the Ground with the Dark Orb."I Control you".Jurgul Got up Bloody and his Left Tooth Charged the Warlock and Punched him as He Disappeared in a Flash of Light."No"Jurgul Screamed as his Tent Burned with a Dark Red Knelled as Two Orc Grunts Came to Confront him."Your Under Arrest For Burning a Tent Down"One Said."This is My TENT!"Jurgul Yelled Punching the Orc in the Face Knocking him to the Floor."Die Then Fool"The Second Orc Said Swinging his Axe and Cutting Jurgul`s Chest Fell Bleeding from his Chest as A Blood Puddle Formed Around him."The Dark Ones Wish this Horde Be Dismantled I Do as They Tell"The Grunt said as He Walked Towards the Rioting Trolls. Jurgul Watched as The Orc Warlock Appeared and Threw a Fistful of Blood into Jurguls Mouth. Jurgul Shook Then Passed out From the Wound"You Will Be Mine"A Voice Whispered as he Passed out.


	7. Blood Elf Journal Page one

The Fall of Blood Knight Paradise

We Encountered Hundreds of Laughing Skull Orcs On Draenor Well,they Are Stronger and Even Smarter Than Couldn't Get Any Worse But it Did,They Attacked our Two Outside Encampments Just South of Blood Knight Paradise both of Them Fell with Only Two Hour Fights Remained Six Inner Outpost and I was at The Second One to be Attacked by the Foul Orc. My People Have Succumbed to it Only For The Magical Addiction But These Orcs Just Want More and More Power.I wonder if They will ever Just Leave Good Enough Alone.

I Have Encountered Two Hundred in Total and Killed about 100.I Don`t Belive it Im Gonna Get the Marshal Rank for my Skills in Battle.I Guess i Could have Been there Faster but I Had Fought To many orcs to Be able to Focus on my Rank until now.


	8. Horde Chapter Five

Horde Chapter Five

Jurgul

Jurgul`s Skin Turned Red Infused with The Blood of Demons."I've Returned to Outland"The Fel orc Mused as His Dirty Black Bone Boots Crunched Over The Red Rock of Hell Fire Peninsula. He Wiped his Now Red Pupil as he Stepped on a Orc Skeleton That Lied on the Ground. Jurgul Had Thrown his Dirty Leather Scraps Away and had Taken up a Full Set of Plate Body armor The Edges Lined with Dried Amani Blood From a Battle Back in Durotar The Chest piece was Sliver with a Small Burn Mark From The Battle The Helmet Had Many Dents along his Forehead The Blood The Warlock Gave Him was The Only Remaining Pit Lords Adresor Blood.A Huge Hulking Green Fel Infused Demon He Smiled at the Thought of Fel Orcs Standing By Him. Jurgul`s Upper Lip was Slit Open From The Fight with the Reached for his Pouch Full of Stolen Copper as Two Fel Orcs Walked Towards Bore The Tabard of The BoneChewer Clan and Medium Sized Swords with a Yellow Glow Around Them Each Bore Plate Armor Colored Black and a Yellow Glow Flowing off It They Reached Jurgul as he Grabbed 25 Copper That Toll For Passing Through This Area."Toll Now!"The First One Said Putting his Hand in Front of Glove was Plate with a Hole Through it. Jurgul Threw the Copper at the Orc and Walked Pass Face Disgusted with Them Taking Money From Their Own People."Summon General Kazhin"A Fel orc Said Striding Past Four Fel Orc Warlocks."Now!". Jurgul Walked into the Medium Sized Camp as The Two "Toll Takers" Strolled By him. Jurgul Watched as The Four Warlocks Started to Open a Small Purple Portal with a Eerie Glow Coming off Watched as Two Fel Orcs Poured out of The Portal Unarmed or a Huge Orc Armed with a Bow and Plate Neck was Lined with Human Teeth."Why Summon Me!"The orc Boomed as He Pointed at The Fel orc That ordered The Summoning."Why Grud?Why Now?"."We Have 10,000 More Fel Orcs My Lord"The Fel orc Spoke as he Pointed To a Massive Amount of Orcs Standing in a Row."Yes! Bring Them to The Black Temple!"Kazhin Yelled as he Walked Back into the Purple Portal and The Fel Orcs Followed One By One. Jurgul Walked Towards Grud as They Opened another Portal to Netherstorm."Hello What brings you Here"The Orc Said Pounding his Chest with his Fist."Im am Jurgul,And I Wish to Fight for The BoneChewers"Jurgul Said."Okay Warrior,Go to Netherstorm and Invade with The Others. Jurgul Laughed as He Pulled his Iron Blood Covered Axe Out and Stepped into the Portal.


	9. Human Chapter Two

Human Chapter Two

Kurt

A Huge Tall Man Appeared Standing Over a Dead Forsaken Body."Kurt Get Down here"The Man was a Kirn Tor Prison Guard He Wore Black Robes with No Sign of Dalaran On Him."What is is Hugo?"Kurt Asked his Grey Hair Flaying in the Crisp Warm They Were In Silver Pine Forest Scouting out a Safe Camp Spot for Gilneas Troops Hunting the Forsaken."All Clear Over here"Another Tall But Skinny Man Said Wearing Leather Armor and Holding a Small Rain Pounded The Grass as Small Patrols of Forsaken Grew Closer Every Second."Hurry up Kurt and Summon The Worgen Forsaken Hunters"Hugo Yelled as Two Forsaken in Mail Armor Marched Down The Hill Were he Was at. Kurt Opened a Small green Portal to Stormwind as 15 Worgen Armed with Long Swords and Plate Armor Marched Through the Portal."Thank You Humans,You May leave Now"A Worgen in a Black Plate Helmet said as Two Flies Landed on it."Okay John"Kurt Replied Stepping Through the Portal Along with Hugo and The Other never Were Told Who This Man Had Blond Hair and was Only Armed with a Shortsword and Some Cloth Robes Colored Black Like Kurt` Parted Ways as They Landed in Stormwind. Kurt Went to The Trade District.


	10. Fel orc Chapter One

Fel Fire Ridge

Jurgul

Jurgul Stomped on The Dead Rusted Gnome Sentry Bot With his Black Dirt Covered Was Covered in Human Blood as He Watched The Remaining Humans Run Out of Their Camp. Jurgul Laughed as The Lighting of Netherstorm Struck Behind him."This Place once was My Home Land"He Said Stepping over a Purple Pile of Dirt.A Cockroach Ran Under His Boot and was Smashed as He Walked Towards Two Fel Orcs with Plate Armor and Long Bore The Tabard of The betrayer and They Still Bore The Mark of The Warsong. Jurgul Stopped Dead in His Tracks as a Giant Bolt of Fel Magic Slammed Into Him Knocking him Backwards."I`ve Returned"A Voice said as Two Tents Went Up into Flames."Illidan"Jurgul Said as Two Demon Hunters Threw him to The Ground. Jurgul Watched as The Other Two orcs Fell Dead with Their Bodies Chopped in Half."For The Bonechewers"A Voice Yelled as 25 Fel orcs Charged into The Fray. Jurgul Closed his Eyes as He Felt The fel Energy Consume his Mind.


	11. Horde Chapter Six

The field is littered with bodies, weapons and shells. Red, gray and silver are the new colors of what was once a tranquil, snowy field, which has now become the stage of a terrible battle.  
>The air which would normally be filled with the scent of food from a nearby town is now a barrage of sounds of explosions, war cries and the screams of the wounded, enough to destroy whatever courage is left in the trained armies fight each other for control of the area, but it's yet to be determined which side's on the winning hand. The dead and wounded of one side lay in heaps across the field and the faces of the fighters are hopeful with nervous, yet steady breathing and adrenaline rushing through their bodies, they fight their enemy in an equal a lack of confidence in a positive outcome the other side does whatever it can in order to try to defeat their enemies. Some have succumbed to bloodlust and are on a rampage against anybody standing in their way, while others just wish all this was toll on both nature and humanity is devastating. It'll likely take decades before this field will have recovered. I t's clear lost bombs, metal and explosion holes have taken the place of flowers, bushes and shrubs.A Huge Orc Covered in Blood Walked On a Dead Human With his Skull Cracked Open."Mathas The Horde Has Advanced Towards the Kingdom of Stormwind!"Another Orc Yelled as The The Ground Shook with Cannon Fire. Mathas was That Orc He Was a Horde Grunt Sent with the rest of The Slangfury Family to Destroy Any Dwarf Warriors On The Way to Stormwind."Ah Yes Kamar"Mathas Said as He Felt his Sweaty Skin Touch his Slangfury Kodo Tooth Looked at It a Praise to his Heard a Loud Scream Of Pain Then Looked up and Saw His Father Lying On The Ground Bleeding From his Stomach."Mathas!"He Screamed as Mathas Ran Towards his Downed Father."Father Why Come With? Is Mom Alright?"Mathas Asked as His Father Gushed Blood From his Mouth."I Came Only to Prove My Worth Again Mother Was Killed Today I Seen Her Fall to a Dwarf Ram Rider. Mathas Dropped his Father at the Words and Looked up at the Sky as Other Slangfury Orcs Shouted Orders to Move up to the Next Field."Go Son Don`t Forget Tho We Always Loved Yo..."His Father Choked as He Bled out From his Roared In Anger,He Had Been Consumed By Rage and Bloodlust Stomped Towards The Commander His Uncle Kustan."Mathas Your Fathe..."Kustan Said Before Mathas Threw him On The Ground and Walked Towards The Horde Encampment.<p> 


	12. Dwarf Chapter One

A Tall Sturdy Dwarf Stood Over The Grey Scourge Filled Name was Highbrew He was a Ironforge Guard Wiped his Head as The Rain Pounded The Ground as They Sky Lit up with Purple Light as Lighting Struck the Ground."Highbrew S-sir The Goblin Forces are Moving Towards The Guron Mine"A Dwarf with White Robes On Said as he Walked Next to Highbrew."Send 25 men To The Mine to Defend For Now. I've Got to Deal with This Scouting Party of Goblins First"HighBrew Said He Managed a Small Smile."Okay Sir"The Dwarf Said Walking Over to The 75 Dwarfs Holding Their Ground in Dun Morgh."For The Horde"A Voice Yelled Before a Explosion Threw Highbrew To The Ground Bleeding From his Chest."Ambush!"A Dwarf Yelled Before a Huge Mob of Goblins Dressed in Red Started to Slaughter The Dwarfs. Highbrew Closed his Eyes as He Passed out From The Loss Of Blood.


	13. Horde Chapter Seven

A Young Tall Blood Elf Stood In The Tunnels Hall Wore Black Plate Armor with a Green Bore The Tabard of The Blood Name was Had Black Hair with Green Walked Through The Sand Covered Dungeon Ground as He Saw Signs of Recent Readied his Sabre and Walked Forward Before He Saw Two Orcs Covered in Cuts and Burn heard The Clashing of Weapons Then The Ground Shook with a Ducked Into One of The Near Empty Cells as The Two Orcs Sprinted Down The Hall Away From Looked At Where They Were and Saw Two Skeletons Each Holding Grabbed Sabre and Charged at The Skeletons But Felt a Blast of Heat Throw him To The Looked up at the Now Third Skeleton With a Staff Standing Over Swung his Sabre and Chopped The Skeleton Mage In Half as he Jumped up In a Flash of Felt a Sharp Object Slice his Arm Swung Again Hitting The First Skeleton in the Second Crumpled as A Fire Bolt Surged Through his Body."For The Horde!"A Voice Yelled as Hans Turned and Saw The Orcs.


	14. Iron Horde Part 1

Brosh Swung his Bloodied axe as Hordes of Humans Charged him From The Hill to his Felt Swords Cut his Thick Green Skin as He Fought a Human Swung his axe at The Swordsmen Before a Sword Sliced Through his Right Roared as He Kicked a Swordsman to the Ground with a Swung his Axe Again and Chopped a Humans Head off."For The Iron Horde!"Brosh Yelled as He Threw a Guard Into a Tree."Retreat men Garrosh Is On His Way!"A Human Shouted But Brosh Swung and Chopped a Humans Head Laughed as Blood Flowed Through the Dirt Watched as another Human Yelled a Single Word Before a Axe Flung Down On The Humans Shoulder Chopping it Watched as Blood Splattered On The Ground as The Ground Rumbled with Cannon Fire."For Garrosh!"A Voice Yelled as Black Dragon Drakes Flew over Head Burning The Drakes Had Dragonmaw Orcs Riding Them Each Of The Orcs Threw Stone Spears at The Knight Fell To The Ground his Blue Helmet Smashed In From a Swung his axe and Hit a Human in The Chest Throwing Them To The Ground Bleeding Smiled as More Humans Ran From The Drakes and The Attack From The East By Warsong Orcs. Brosh Swung Again and Hit a Knight in The Head With his Axe and Knocked The Knight To The Ground With a Large Thud Before Cannon Fire Exploded The Hill Where The Humans Were Hiding out. Brosh Watched as a Human Went Flying Into The Air as Rock Flew Into The Air. Brosh Swung his Axe Again and Hit One Of The Last Humans In The Felt Blood Seep From his Chest as a Knight Rode off without a Fell to His Knees as Blood Flowed Onto The Dirt Ground Before a Order Went out to Retreat Away From The Human Fell onto his Face as Blood Covered his Green Body and Blue Purple Shoulderpads.


	15. Gogrond Part 1:Wasteland

A Tall Skinny Man In Plate Armor Stood On Top of The Sturdy Sandy Half Crumpled Wiped his Arm as Two Bugs Landed On his Watched as The Other Two Dun`Morgh Human Warriors Setting up Three Tents and a Fire."Damn Able Ogres Won`t Let Up Until Were Dead"One Said as He Threw his Backpack of Food and Water on The Ground."We Need To Signal The Others to Come Over To This Hill and Help Us Out"The Second Said Opening his Backpack Up and Grabbing a Bottle of Water."We Lost The Flare On The Near Miss In The Cave Over There"Trent Said Pointing to a Ogre Cave That was Only a Few Meters Away from The Hill."And We Lost Jacob".The Two Warriors Stared at Trent as They Unloaded Their Gear."Then We Have to Get it"The First One Said Grabbing his Old Rusty Blunderbuss and Two Packs of Gunpowder."For The Slagmaul"A Ogre Below Them Yelled as They Tried to Knock The Hill Down."You Bout Ready Trent?"The Second Warrior Asked as He Assembled his Blunderbuss and Threw in 3 lbs of Gun Powder In the Chamber Before Grabbing a Small Blue Cloth Rag and Throwing a Small Puddle of Water On Started to Wipe His Dirty Blunderbuss as he Smiled as The Other Human Starting a Fire with a Three Small White Birch Wood Opened his Pack Up and Grabbed a Small Rusty Dwarven Pistol Grabbed a Small Pack of Gunpowder and Poured it Into The Chamber and Closed The Chambers Lid as he Slid it Into a Pouch on his Side."Not Yet"Trent Responded to The Humans Question as he Grabbed a Small Ration Pack That Read"Chicken Noodle Soup".He Started to Heat The Meal Up as The Sky Darkened as The Sun Started to Go First Human Crawled Through his Tent Flap as The Fire Sparked Sat On a Small Thin Rock Heard Yells of Ogres Before a a Loud Black Out For a Second Before he felt Rock Bounce Off His Helmet."Dammit Get Trent!"A Human Voice Yelled as Trent Saw The Six Ogres Charging The Second Human."Head For Slagmaul Mines!"The Second Human said as He Blocked a Ogre Club with his Shield. Trent Got Up and Dragged The First Human With Him as He Ran For The Alliance Controlled Watched as The Second Human Fell with a Crunch as a Ogre Club Threw him into The Now Fallen Ducked as Rocks In The Entrance of Mine as The Ground Roared."Trent Dammit!"A Human In Plate Said as The Dug in Trench was Covered For a Second with a Massive Amount of Ogre Blood."The Ogres Are Attacking Relentlessly"The Human Said as Four Giant Two Headed Ogres Charged The 45 Humans in The Smiled a Little Bit at The Thought of Killing Ogres.


	16. Arathi Basin Part One:The Forsaken

A Huge Hulking Man Stood Over Top of a Dead Human Male Body Lying on The Small Gravel Road. The Hulking Mans Features were Destroyed with Rot and Only Bone Merely. His Eyes Were Deformed and His Weapons Glowing Green With a Deadly Poison Thrown on Wore a Black Tabard as with a Set of Leather Armor Painted a Dark green Color with a Small Amount of Purple Name was Baker a Forsaken Rogue Tasked with Taking out Any Remaining Human Laughed at The Now Dead Human with a Dagger Sticking Through his Eye Socket."For The Horde!"Baker Whispered Next to Him as another Rogue In Stealth Strode up in The Same Colors."One More Target Baker,General Stemet"The Rogue Said as he Stood up From His Half Crouch Smiling with a Small Bit of Cheekbone Pointing out From The Left."Yes Brian I Understand"Baker Said as he Spotted Six Humans On One Side of The Farm in The Basin Each Of Their Trims Colored he Watched as a Draenei Male Strode out From The Farmhouse Clad in Purple Plate Scratched His Forehead Peeling a Small Amount of Skin."They Have More Than Just a Few Draenei With Him"Baker Spoke as He Drew his Small Pocket Watch Looking at the Time 13:00"Dammit! There Leaving in a Hour Leaving Their Human pets To Do The Dirty Work".Brian Strode Next To Baker Off The Hillside as The Draenei Commander Chit Chatted with The Humans."Now!"Baker Said as he Jumped of The Cliff and Into a Puddle of Draenei Stopped Talking and Looked at The Now Soaked Undead Swung his Dagger Fast and Hard and Before He Knew it He Was in Stealth again and The Draenei Commander Lied Dead on The Floor with a Slit Throat and The Human Guards Lied dead with a Serious Amount of Cuts on Their Heads."The Queen Will Be Pleased"He Whispered as 14 Draenei Rushed Out of The Farm House Each Holding Maces and Baring Purple Tabards with Plate Armor."Stemet!"One Yelled as He Dropped his Mace and Inspected The Dead Draenei."The Vile Undead will Pay!"One Yelled Before Stomping over to The Dead Ran For it as He Saw Brian Dealing with Two High Elf Paladins with Quick Clean Cuts."Lets Go"The Rogue said as He Crouch Walked Towards The Horde Stronghold."Damn The Draenei! They Already Plan a Attack Against Us"Brian said as he Wiped his Sweaty They Reached The Gates of The Stronghold They Only Found a Small Amount Probably Around 15-30 Orcs Standing in a Line with Their brown Skin Covering The Two Forsaken Dreadguard` Stood up and Walked Through the Gates and So Did Baker as They Reached The Main Dinning Hall a War Bell Sung in The Huge Table Covered Xavier Sat at The Top of The Table with his Rifle On The Ground Next to Watched as The Orc Grunts Poured Into The Hall Grabbing Old China Plates and Grabbing SliverWare. Xavier Pointed Towards a Huge Orc Dressed in White and Holding a Demon eye."No Warlocks In Here!"Xavier Said as He Grabbed his Rifle."Get Out of here You Damn Able Forsaken"The Warlock said Before a Small Dagger Slit his Throat and Brian Appeared Behind him."For The Horde!" Xavier Yelled.


	17. Old Horde Chapter 1

**The city is** littered** with suits, blood and shells. Red, silver and black are the new colors of what was once a bright city, which has now become the stage of a long, destructive battle.**  
><strong>The air which would normally be rich in the scents and sounds of hard work is now heavy with the screams of dying fighters and the scent of their blood, the mere sense of it will make you want to run.<strong>  
><strong>Two barely trained groups fight each other because of the lies of their leaders, but this battle has yet to find its winning side. The wounded of one side lay in large groups across the city and the faces of the fighters are hopeful with adrenaline rushing through their bodies and weapons clenched in their hands, they courageously fight on.<strong>  
><strong>With a lack of confidence in a positive outcome the other side desperately fights their enemies without knowing which side is stronger. Some have succumbed to blood lust and are frantically killing any enemy in sight, while others long for the end of this battle.<strong>  
><strong>The toll on both nature and humanity is enormous. It'll likely take a lifetime before this city will have recovered. It's clear weaponry, blood and gore have taken the place of monuments, homes and roads. Grund Laughed as The Fleeing Humans Fell with a Thud as Cannons Fired Blowing the Dirt Ground into Nothing But Rubble and Sky Thundered as Rain Poured Onto The Dirt Ground Turning it into Thick Dense Humans That Lived Through out The Assault Ran To Old Crumbling Buildings as Cannon Fire Blew Open The Gates of Ole Goldshire. Grunds Black Skin Was Dirt and Grass Covered and He Looked Nothing like a BlackRock Orc Eyes were Red with Bloodlust as He Remembered The Lies his Warlord Told The Orcs In Order to Make Them Kill The He Hid With The Foul Human King Hiding From his Watched as The Sky Flickered as Cannon Fire Blew a Old Cabin In Half Blowing The Human Male in a Chair to Nothing But Mere Meat and Bone. The Cannons Kept Pounding The Streets as Other Orcs Rampaged Through Out The Alleys Looking For The Cheating New Commander was Rend Blackhand a Mere Grunt That was Next in line to Take The Over The Dark Horde. Grund Swung his axe as a Knight Charged Knight fell with a Slash Across his Forehead. Grund Licked his Lips as a Human Swordsman Fell with a Missing Half of his Face." 21st Battalion Force These Invaders Away!"A Voice yelled as 16 Swordsmen and 16 knights Charged Into Goldshire But Were met with Plenty of Cannon Fire and Archer Fire. Grund Watched as a House Collapsed Ontop of a Grunt."Retreat Blackrock Orcs!"A Huge Orc Said as Buildings Collapsed Down Onto The Humans. That Orc Was Rend Himself a Huge Orc Holding a Giant Hot Iron Axe With Spikes On Both Sides of The Axe. Grund Ran Backwards as The Others Pulled Back and The Humans Fell to The Collapsing Buildings Traping That Battalion In The Town.<strong>


	18. Burning Legion Chapter 1

**Argus**

**Fel Orc Commander Rocktooth**

Rocktooth`s Bare Red feet Blistered under The Hot Sand of Argus. His Face was Shining from Staying in The Ever Lasting Sun On Argus For Too Long. His Left arm as Cut off But Replaced by a Fel Iron Sword and His Right Hand Gripped a Fel Iron Shield. Rocktooth was Part of The Shattered Hand Clan as His Left arm was Also Displaced From a Ogre Attack on Draenor Or Old Draenor. He Thought Of Draenor Before It Exploded The Land was Beautiful,But Now A Days The Humans on Azeroth Had Time travel Through a Portal to Draenor. Rocktooth Smiled as He Saw Two More Fel Orcs Under Azul`s Control. Azul was a Demon prince Powerful and Strong but Never Fighting Humans. Rocktooth Felt The heat of The ground Start to Rise."Lava Rise in 15 Minutes Sir"A Fel Orc Said Pointing to The Pool of Lava 50 Meters East of Them."Thanks For The Info" Rocktooth Said as The Fel orc Walked off. "Rocktooth Sir!"A Orc Said as He Threw Rocktooth Bandages For His Feet. Rocktooth Pulled Them Over His Feet as The ground Burnt his Arse. He Got up as He Saw a Wave of Orange and red Roar Towards Him."Get To High Ground!"Rocktooth Yelled as He Ran for a Sand Hill That was to his Left. Two Fel orcs Fell to Theirs Knees as Lava Burnt Through Them Quickly. As Rocktooth Got to The Top Of The Hill 23 Others Were Up top Waiting for The Lava Flow to Pass.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Hours Later<strong>

Rocktooth Snapped The Tough Piece of Bread into Fourths as The Lava Flow Stood Still Under The Had Dug Into The Hill For Cover as Fire Rain Poured From The Sky. He Shoved The Piece he Got into His Huge Mutated Mouth as Two Of The Chiefs Started to Cook The Remaining Boar Meat. Rocktooth Decided to Take a Seat On a Small Fel Fire Log as He Knew The Lava Flow Would Take at Least a Day To Be Cleared out. He Smiled as The Small Warm Fire They Made Gave him Comfort as Two Warriors of Azul Started to Drink a Small Bottle of Water From a Well In Their Village. "Damn Demons Wrecked The Water Supply!"A Voice Boomed as a Orc Clad in Bloody Plate Armor Ran Into The Mound Holding a Two-Handed Battle Axe. Rocktooth Reached The Orc With his Armor On Just in Time to See The Lava Flow Gone and 100 Fel Guards Destroying The Well. Rocktooth Felt Rage Overcome his Body as He Ran Down The Hill Before Feeling a Hard Fist Throw Him Against a Wall Bleeding From His Head.


	19. Dust Border Chapter 1

**Planet: Unknown**

**Officer: StoneGuard Telkar**

Telkar Covered his Eyes as A Dust Storm Kicked up On The Desert Land. He Gripped his Steel Sword as A Figure Emerged From The Dust Storm with a Missing Arm and eye. "Zombie Attack!"Telkar Yelled as 7 More Of The Figures Emerged From Behind a Hill. He Watched as another Figure Emerged Huge and Tall with a Light Blue Glowing Blade in His left Blade."The Scourge Has Come to Take This World,And Take We Will!"The Figure Said as The Dust Storm Strengthened and 4 More Figures Emerged From The Dusty Sand Ground as The Human Figure Walked Forward. A Human Clad in Plate Mail Charged The Figure But a Flash of a Blue Light Threw Him Onto The Ground Bleeding From His Thick Skull. Telkar Dodged a Figures Arm as They Attacked The Desert Outpost. He Swung his Sword at The Zombie Chopping The Zombies Head In Half. Telkar Drove Through One Of The Zombies with his Sword. 5 More Zombies Arose From The Ground Rotten From The Old Ground. Telkar Watched as A Guardsmen Fell with a Zombie Chopping him Into Pieces. He Swung his Sword at a Third Zombie as The Blue Figure Rammed Into a Guardsmen with The Sword Throwing The Guard Onto The Floor Bleeding From a Gaping Sword Wound in The Chest. Telkar Swung Again Chopping The Third Zombie In Half as 9 More Rose In Front of Him.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Hours of Fighting<strong>

Telkar Blocked The Giant Now Blue Flaming Sword as He Rolled Into Cover."You Will Serve The Lich King!"The Death Knight Yelled As He Gripped Telkar`s Throat with a Tough Hardy Fist."You Will Only Serve Him!"The Human Said as He Threw his Sword Onto The Ground Torching a Dead Human While At it."So I Was Sent to Kill a Human?"The Man Asked Smirking as He Threw Telkar Into a Hill. Telkar`s Helmet was Gone Crushed by the Death Knight and His Forehead and Temple Bleeding From The Wiped his Forehead as Blood Drizzled Down It."Or a Death Knight,Worthy Of The Immortality Of a Death Knight?"The Man Asked Staring at The Severely Injured Telkar."Die Death Knight!"Telkar Yelled as he Jumped Up With a Dagger and Charged The Death Knight and Felt The Death Knight Go Limp In Seconds."I See Only Death?"The Death Knight Asked Before Falling to The Ground Dead with Blood Gushing out of His Stomach. Telkar had Hit His Ograns With The Dagger Causing Them To Break in Shards Cutting Inside of The Death Knights Body. He Smirked as He Grabbed his Sword and Walked Towards The Remaining Invaders and Humans Defending.


End file.
